It's Been a Long Time John
by DISherlocked
Summary: It's been just over 3 years since Sherlock fell and John is due to get married later that day. Before all that, while getting ready back at 221B, John takes a moment to remember Sherlock...


**A/N – This is my first attempt at a fanfic so I really would be grateful if you could review it! **

**Basically its just over 3 years after Sherlock's fall and John is due to get married later that day, before all that though John starts to think of Sherlock and wishes he was back with him.**

**I hope you like it! :)**

'Everything is just like it used to be.' John noticed walking into what was once his and Sherlock's flat.

'Well, with all of the experiments Sherlock has done its not really in best condition to rent out until its had some work done, so I've kept it as it is.' Mrs Hudson continues 'Anyway, I couldn't bear to let the memory of having you two as tenants slip away. Although I'm sure I never could forget.'

John told himself since the day he first visited Sherlock's grave that he would never cry over him again. _'Sherlock wouldn't have wanted that' _John reminds himself every time he goes to shed a tear. But today, standing in his old flat, with all these memories flooding back, he knows he can no longer keep them in. Slowly, a tear slides down his face.

'It's okay John.' Mrs Hudson pats John on the back. John nods and wipes away his tear with his sleeve.

'Well, I better get ready. I've got a wedding to go to!' John smiles at Mrs Hudson who sympathetically smiles back.

'I shall leave you be, I need to get ready myself.' and with that Mrs Hudson makes her way back downstairs.

John stays stood still for a moment, silent. He looks over to Sherlock's chair, then to his. He looks over to the kitchen remembering the many mornings he has woken up to body parts in the fridge when getting his milk out to make his morning tea. His focus goes back to the living room to the bullet holes in the wall he is now facing. Carefully, he walks over and runs his hands over them. John closes his eyes and hears the door downstairs. Mrs Hudson must be popping to the shop, John thinks still with his eyes closed.

'I meant what I said Sherlock, I owe you so much.' John starts talking out loud, thinking that maybe being back at 221B Baker Street and saying all this over again, just maybe somehow it will take away some of his pain.

'I was so alone. You were the best man Sherlock and its a shame you can't be my best man today. If I could have just one miracle it would be to have you back.' Johns voice starts to tremble. He looks down at his feet just before turning and walking up to his old room to change.

If John had turned around he would have seen the tall man, his best friend, listening to every word he said. Sherlock stood there for a moment motionless, thinking back on the words his friend had just said. With his hands behind his back Sherlock walks over to what was his chair and sits down. Sitting there, he stares in to the kitchen at nothing in particular but lost in memories.

Quarter of an hour later John makes his way downstairs, he stops at the bottom and puts his jacket on. The small man was wearing an all black suit with only a grey waistcoat and white shirt for colour. John walks in the room and glances at the bullet holes once more before turning to face the mirror. His face drops at the sight of Sherlock sitting right in front of him. He goes to open his mouth but no words come out.

Sherlock stands up and walks over and faces the smaller man.

'It's been a long time John.' Sherlock says knowing what to expect from John. John shakes his head closes his mouth and takes a swing at Sherlock's face. Even though Sherlock was aware of what was going to happen, he stayed firmly on his feet knowing he full on deserved John to be this angry at him. What Sherlock wasn't expecting was what John said next.

'I'm sorry Sherlock.' John said holding his own hand as if he was trying to stop the pain.

'Why should you be sorry John? I'm not the one that left. I should be sorry.' Sherlock said holding his face.

'I... don't really know why I said that...' stuttered John. 'Hang on are you saying your not sorry?'

Sherlock took a deep breath and exhaled. 'I did it for your own safety...'

'Oh don't give me all that!' Aggression sounded in Johns voice as he cut Sherlock off.

'Just listen to me John!' Sherlock said raising his voice ever so slightly so Mrs Hudson did not hear him. After all she never left, it was Sherlock who had opened the door.

'Moriarty, before he killed himself told me that if I didn't die my friends would.'

'I always thought you didn't have friends...' John said taking a seat putting his hands together.

'I only ever classed you as my friend John but Moriarty had three snipers and they were all prepared to kill the three closest people to me. Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and you.' Sherlock sat back down opposite John looking at him but John had his eyes focused on the floor.

'There was no way to stop it.' Sherlock carried on.

'Why? Why didn't you tell me this while we were on the phone? Why Sherlock?' John whispered.

'The sniper was already aimed and ready to get you John. If you had reacted in a suspicious way he would have shot you!'

John closed his eyes just under an hour ago he was wishing Sherlock was back and now that he is, he is so unsure how to react.

'What happens now then? What if they find out your alive?' Questioned John.

'That won't happen, I took care of them.'

'Sherlock, how are you going to go back to living a normal life, well what was normal to you anyway?'

'Tell them the story.' Sherlock answered.

'Easier said than done. I'm only just getting to grips your actually here. If I hadn't of punched you I would have thought it was all down to my imagination.'

'I will sort it John. There is one thing I need to know though, before I can come back.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'If I do come back, would you still want me in your life? I mean you've moved on, your getting married, even though you do care for her but you don't actually love her enough to do this, you just don't want to feel lonely any more.'

'I do love her.' John whispered, with Sherlock only just hearing it.

'John, your forgetting that I know these things just by looking at you. I know you don't really want to go though with this. You've been so alone since what happened you just want somebody to fall back on.'

'You know what Sherlock? Your right!' The sound of frustration in Johns voice made him start to shout. '

'I mean I care about her dearly, but I don't love her enough to want to be with her forever. Maybe it would have worked, but your right I don't want to go through with it! Like I've said so many times over the past three years, I was so alone! You made my life much more bearable, I felt I could enjoy it again! Then you went and threw yourself of the hospital and I was left alone again! So yeah, Sherlock I needed someone! Happy now?'

Sherlock stayed quiet and looked at John. He could see tears in the corner of Johns eyes, he knew he wanted to cry but the soldier in John kept them back. John took a deep breath in and went to sit back in his chair but immediately went back to hunching over.

'Is everything okay dear?' Mrs Hudson shouted up, after all John hardly kept his voice low when he ranted on at Sherlock.

John didn't look as if he was going to respond so to avoid Mrs Hudson coming up and checking Sherlock shouted 'Fine thanks' not wanting to risk saying any more after all Johns voice is a lot more softer than his own.

Sherlock leaned over closer to John 'I am so sorry John, I don't know how I can make it up to you.'

John nodded ' I know your sorry Sherlock, sometimes it takes time before someone can fully accept it. I do truly believe your sorry but you must know three years is a long time to suddenly come back and go "Hey, you know what I'm still alive!" I just need time.'

'So what's your answer?' Sherlock asked.

'My answer to what?' John took his hands out of his hands and looked up at Sherlock confused.

'If I come back, will you still want me in your life? You never answered it. Your the main reason I'm considering coming back after all.' Sherlock said and for one of the very few times in his life scared to hear the answer.

'Of course I would Sherlock! Come here.' John stood up and held out his arms to give Sherlock a hug.

Sherlock smiled and stood up and hugged John back so tight.

'I never wanted to hurt you John, but it was the only possible solution.' Sherlock said still in the hug.

'I know, like I said before, I need time.' John said and slowly pushed away from Sherlock.

At that moment John managed to smile. His best friend was in front of him, he got what he wished for. Sherlock and John were still smiling when Mrs Hudson walked in.

'Oh my dear lord!' Mrs Hudson said leaning back against the wall near, the door frame, her face suddenly turning very pale.

**A/N – So what do you think? :) I honestly think I could have written it slightly better but after all it is my first attempt! Please review it if you can! **

**Also I have another chapter thought up for this so if you could leave feedback I will write it up! **

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
